The Sapling's Gardener
by DeviousMaid
Summary: It doesn't take a village to raise a kid, just someone who cares. Even if that person is also technically a kid themselves. this is a story of an OC/SI. M is just to be safe.
1. what the heck?

this is my new story, hope you guys like it!

My memories are quite fuzzy until I become a toddler, I believe is that my mind was overwhelmed and it allowed me to process what I could without injuring myself. My first memory was: _the first thing I noticed was that I was in a bright lit room. I also noticed that I was in a word "cocooned" in a fluffy cloud? Why was that? Not even my duvet was this comfy. I was perplexed, what happened? Why was I here? Last thing I remember was that I was pulling a whole all-nighter, because I procrastinated on my math homework and it was due first thing in the morning. Maybe I was dreaming? But I have never had such a vivid dream before!_ So what is happening?

So as you guessed I have been reborn on the Narutoverse. I guess I blacked out when I was being born, this is because I had my umbilical cord wrapped around my neck. This scared my "mother" and the medical staff as they needed to restart my breathing. In the last time I was awake I was able to decipher that my brain processes language like psychology professor taught me last semester. A baby's brain is an amazing organ, all babies are born with the tree stump of language. As they practice what will be their native tongue they peel away all the unnecessary languages that they are not using. In the Narutoverse they use Japanese, if the few words I can hear and recognize are right. I had always wanted to learn Japanese, I took a class in my first semester in college but without constant practice I only remember a third of what I knew. Its okay because here I will have a lot of practice and learn it well, what is awesome is that in my previous life I was fluent in both English and Spanish so I will know three languages!

Just at that moment made me think of my previous life. I missed my parents and little brother. I missed my BFF! I missed my dogs! I missed my room! I just want to go back! What happened for me to get here?!

* * *

hope you guys like it! its my first SI/OC. i had an account years ago, but i lost my muse.

I am so excited! i have had this idea in my head for a while and its still rough, but i want to see how readers will react to it!

i am not sure if i want to keep my OC/SI as close to my original or should i get some crazy Narutoverse make-over?

any comment is helpful as a writer. just be respectful about it!


	2. We finally meet

I remember the first time I saw him. Well actually heard him, he was crying so loud that I could hear him from the bottom steps in the entry way. Even though you could always hear children crying here you can guarantee to hear an adult head towards them after a minute or two. I mean with years of experience they know when a baby is simply crying to cry or it's something serious. Today the matron, staff and volunteers decided to make it a day outside, in order to let a couple teams of Genins to patch of parts of the roof that became loose after the Kyubii attack. Before then I really had not known what was happening I went from a college student in my 20's to an infant. It was humiliating being so dependent of other, I could not support my own head! And I was scared because my vision was blurry. It's still weird to say it and I don't think that will ever change, but in previous life I needed glasses. I foolishly wanted some in second grade because all of the cool girls in class had them. I regretted it sooo much, they hindered me so much until the almighty contacts. That was the reason I was dreading my blurry vision, I was scared it was going to remain that way, I mean sure I have heard of babies vision being blurry but it had been months! Happily to this point my eyesight is very good and I hope it stays that way.

Going back, the reason I could hear the baby crying was because I needed to use the restroom. As I passed the entry way and passed the kitchen to my right and saw the Matron fixing some refreshments for the Genin teams that were helping us. As I headed upstairs the crying became even louder, as I reached the corridor I looked towards my right, towards the very end of the hallway was the single room nursery. That is where the crying was coming from. Those room where meant for the small children that were sick with contagious illnesses, like colds to something equivalent to whooping cough from my old world. It puzzled me because the room was above of the kitchen so the Matron must be hearing the baby cry, all I could do is respect the Matron she helped raise me and I don't feel neglected. But. Should I. I headed towards the room and as I was about to push the door open I heard a sound downstairs. I concluded that the Matron had decided to attend to the baby, so I turned around and headed towards the other side of the hallway where the toilets where located, as I was suppose to have done in the first place. I did not want the Matron to scold me for meddling, I have been extremely well behaved.

But by the time I was done I could still hear the baby crying, I listened more closely. I headed over and once I reached halfway I deduced that this was the same baby that has always been left crying. I speedded up towards the door and the crying settled for a moment before starting again. I had to admit this child sounds like he has too healthy pair of lungs by the sounds he produced. I walked slowly to the bassinet on the right side of the room, i could tell it was strategically positioned away from the window. As I got closer I saw a glimpse of the sunshine locks that he had been known for. This was the moment that I had met Naruto. "oh #$%!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I know there are some grammatical errors, so I am looking for a Beta.


	3. Protective Instincts

AN: Hi guys! I am so happy that my story has had so many views, I have a question for the readers, it concerns the physical appearance of my character; should my character have unusual Narutoverse hair coloring or be close to my original coloring? And Finally I have decided on my OC/SI name. I found the equivalent definitions of my names in Japanese, there are so many options! O_O

My name means Defender of Man, this name (Japanese one) could either sound feminine or masculine in the way the order is placed. So I have decided to since I am a girl to go with…. Takao Sakimori! (AN: In Japan last name goes first)

防人(sakimori) means a defender.  
貴男（takao) means a noble man.

Now on with the show!

Chapter 2: protective instincts.

The first thing I did was rub his tummy to see if that could sooth him into quieting down. It worked, his shrieks turned to heart breaking whimpers. It was saddening to see him try to curl around my hand, starving for positive human contact. Don't take it wrong, the Matron does not abuse him physically or completely ignore him. But, she does the minimum possible. She does take care of his bare needs but once that is done he is left alone, and everyone else does the same. At that moment he opens his eyes to see who is near him, he blinks and has his iconic concentration face, you know the one, from the anime/manga. me it appears that he is having gas problems. Oh God! Please not make have to change his diaper! I have never changed a diaper before. I stare as he squints further and then I remembered that in my new lifetime that at that period of time that things were still blurry if not in close proximity, so I chose to bend closer for his benefit. As he kept looking at me I got close enough that I guessed he could see my features well enough. I did this because I wanted him to see me smile at him and what I saw next took my breath away. He smiled back. His lips slowly curled up, his smile stretched so wide that I could see his gums. What shocked me was even as an infant he had a startling resemblance to the Yondaime, it is a mystery of how nobody in the manga lacked to figured it out.

Although it makes sense that the pain and hate people feel after the Kyuubi attack that took so many. I am also a victim from "Madara's" plan that night almost 3 months ago. Both my parents where shinobi but not from the big clans. They were also not from big families either, my Father and Uncle were orphaned in the second shinobi war. My father Takao Dōshi and my Uncle Tomoe were of chunnin rank, they were specialized in sealing and trapping and both were part of the sabotage division. My mother Suchīrume Shizukana was of Junnin rank and specialized in interrogation, she was even sempai to Ibiki-san from what I remember him visiting and calling mother "sempai". That's right THAT Ibiki. Her name really fit her perfectly, from what I am told, she could switch her tranquil expression to cold steel in a blink of an eye. From what I am told it even gave Ibiki-san the chills. Ibiki-nii would visit the house once or twice and the rest of okaa-san's gennin team In all honesty I don't know how my mother met my father, she was a stickler to the rules while he loved to goof around. But at the time the third shinobi war was at full throttle Sandaime-sama needed to fill gaps, so mother was sent to the outpost my father was stationed at the time. They just seemed to click and that was it. I was conceived two years later and born ironically on October 10th the same day Naruto was born only 4 years earlier. But she also had another gift, and it was passed down to me, it is the ability to convert our blood into either the shape of a weapon and/or a shield. This ability would not be discovered until it saved both my life and Naruto's.

Even if I later I found out I was born in the Narutoverse, what were the chances I was going to meet any of the characters? I mean from what I remember from the manga and anime is that Konoha is HUGE. If you really tried to avoid someone, it is possible. Besides having their own schedules and districts. It reminds me a bit of Manhattan, the towers, the nightlife (not that I have had a chance to check it out, me being four years old again). The nightlife in Konoha is understandable to be misled by the anime or manga, at first I thought Konoha was a suburban atmosphere, but it really depends on where you are. This all make sense because shinobi leave and arrive to missions all the time, and then there are the civilians and retired shinobi that caters to these mases with 24 hour restaurants, spa, onsen, and all other things that I have not had had a chance to see yet. Which is understandable since I was and are a small child (again TT-TT) and the only reason I knew this, was because our home had a pipe problems and mother took me to an onsen with her.

It felt weird calling her anything like mother since I remembered my real mother. But I understood that this woman had given me life and cared for me and as time passed by I grew to love her as a second mother or an extremely close aunt. The same occurred with my father. When I finally understood my feelings by my first year, I decided to call them "Mother" and "Father", this is because they WERE my biological parents in this new life, they did care for me and I grew to love them, and finally but most importantly although I loved them they would not take the place of the first Mom and Dad that I remembered. It also worked that the language used in the Naruto universe was Japanese worked in my favor. And because I called shinobi lifestyle. The following of orders without a second though, the limits of one can do, and the active lifestyle that required a physical regimen or Mother/Okaa-san/Haha-ue and Father/Otou-san/Chichi-ue that it worked in our shinobi household. They did love me but there were times of strictness that made me feel as though I was in a correction facility. And now that I looked back they were doing their best to get accustomed to the stretches, cardio, laps, puzzles/games helped me immensely to change most of my bad habits of my previous life. In my previous life I was 5'1 and weighted a bit over 200 and comparing to now, I do still enjoy lazy times and sweets but I never want to reach that weight again. Compared to my previous weight I feel light and agile.

I did not know if I wanted to be a shinobi, I mean, it wasn't just the opportunity of a lifetime, it was an opportunity of an existence! In my previous life there was nothing close to this! But looking at the negatives, I could die, my future friends may die, should I play it safe? Not attach myself but to those I think nothing will happen to them? But I have I lived with regrets from my previous life, and I know what it feels like to lose someone and not being able to do anything. I have made up my mind. In this world where the impossible can become possible, where magic energy could heal better than any of the most expensive medical procedures, I will bend the rules.

Looking down at baby Naruto "Starting with you… I will become a Shinobi. To protect you and our future precious people" and as if it were scripted he reaches out and hold my hand while giving me a radiant smile. My next thought was "Training is going to suck!" (inner-self sobbing).

thank you for reading! please review!

i will try to update as fast as i can, and may go over the previous chapter to fix mistakes or better the quality of the chapter/story.


End file.
